The present invention is directed generally to systems and methods for phototreatment in which adjuvant substances are used for cooling or topical applications.
There exists a variety of conditions that are treatable using phototreatments of tissue (e.g., phototherapeutic and photocosmetic treatments). Such phototreatments include light-based hair removal, treatment of various skin lesions (including pigmented and vascular lesions as well as acne), tattoo removal, facial skin improvement, fat and cellulite treatment, scar removal, and skin rejuvenation (including wrinkle reduction and improvement of tone and texture), odor redaction, acne treatment to name a few.
Typically, light from a phototreatment device treats a tissue using a photothermal mechanism (i.e., a target structure or a tissue proximate the target structure is heated to effect the treatment) and/or a photodynamic therapy mechanism (i.e., the light causes a photochemical reaction). A variety of different light sources can be incorporated into a handpiece of a photocosmetic device for generating radiation suitable for a desired treatment of a patient's skin. These light sources, which can be either coherent or non-coherent, can emit light at a single wavelength, multiple wavelengths or in one or more wavelength bands. Some examples of such light sources include, without limitation, diode lasers, LEDs, arc lamps, flash lamps, tungsten lamps, and any other suitable light emitting devices.
Such light sources typically convert a portion of an applied electrical energy into optical energy while the rest of the electrical energy is converted into waste heat. For example, in a photocosmetic device that utilizes a diode laser bar as the source of optical radiation, up to about 40-60% of the electrical energy may be converted into waste heat. For LEDs, this loss can be as high as 70-99%. Other light sources may exhibit different efficiencies for generating optical energy. However, in general, a substantial amount of waste heat is generated that needs to be removed in order to ensure proper operation of the light source and to prevent shortening its lifetime. In addition, heat removal is important to ensure that the temperature of the components of the handpiece that are in contact with a patient's skin remain in a suitable range that is not damaging to the skin.
Adjuvant substances include consumable and reusable coolants to be applied to one or more target components of a phototreatment device. For example, because of the use of high-power radiation to perform phototreatments, one or more electronic or optical components may generate significant amounts of heat. Such components include, for example, laser diodes, LED or high-power electrical components. Coolants for removing heat from such components have been used to reduce the expense of maintaining phototreatment devices by increasing their operational lifetimes and/or to improve their safety.
Phototreatment devices are also often used with other consumable materials including, for example, topical substances. Conventional topical substances include any suitable topical liquid or emollient, such as a lotion, gel, water, alcohol, or oil. Such topical substances may be used, for example, to improve the safety of a device, efficacy of a treatment, cosmetic qualities of a treated tissue, and/or comfort of a patient.
While consumable substances, such as those discussed above may provide benefits, the use of consumable materials may lead to difficulty and expense in packaging, handling, and manufacturing of phototreatment devices employing such materials. Hence, there is a need for methods and systems that allow efficient and cost effective delivery of adjuvant substances during phototreatment.